


We're Not Keeping the Bear

by Remember When (scribblemyname), WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [216]
Category: K (Anime), K: Memory of Red (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: "We're not keeping the bear."





	We're Not Keeping the Bear

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 100 words of bears in strange places

"You are not shaking a bear's hand," Kusanagi said in his most serious, setting-down-the-law tone.

Mikoto just looked at him curiously.

"You are not accepting a bear as a member of Homura," he finished. The horse had been bad enough. A bear was absolutely out of the question, and there was zero percent chance Mikoto would come to that conclusion on his own without being told outright.

Anna patted the bear's nose. "I'm sure Scepter 4 can handle him."

Totsuka looked skeptical but offered to help her take it down. Fushimi and Awashima looked even more skeptical on its arrival.


End file.
